smallville clarks cousin
by fire wolf 2013
Summary: as krypton blows up 2 ships are sent out clark and alex during the meteor shower one was stuck suspended animation  alex  alex must awaken to help the earth gain its greatest hero alex will fall in love with none other than our little intrepid reporter


Smallville

As roughly explained to him what was going on he had this look on his face. So I asked him what was wrong and he said, "Why are you wearing armor." And I asked him was listening to me at all and he shook his head no. so I didn't try to explain again.

"Okay" I said, "what do you normally do here on earth". He told me he went to school and I asked him when he was going to do that and he said tomorrow. And I ran off.

The Next Morning

I followed after finding a black jacket, red shirt, and pair of blue jeans, and sunglasses with red trimming. I by the way have blonde hair, blue eyes, and athletic build let's just say Kal-El wouldn't recognize me.

I got on this Bus as they call it before Clark and sat by this blonde female with stunning blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes let's just say she was beautiful, and beside her was a bald black kid.

I overheard them talking about Clark not making it to school on time, so I said, " what's this about my cousin not making it to school." They just looked at me stunned after I said cousin. Then I noticed the cash in the blonde beauty's hand and I asked if they were making a bet they nodded. So I put 50 dollars on Clark being there on time again they had a stunned look.

What's with the look and they said no one has that much cash in school. That's when I took out 2 100 dollar bills and gave one to the girl and one to the boy, and then I asked for names the girls name is Chloe and the other was Pete that's when the bus started moving and we started talking about our lives.

I told them I was 16 and I found out they were both 14. Then there was knock on the top of the bus and Chloe and I said at the same time did you hear that. We both were flushed with embarrassment when Pete said that there was now two weirdar's in his life whatever that is.

I was still flushed whenever we made it to school which I enrolled in last night. That's when Pete decided to talk about this home coming dance. I guess she liked Clark because Pete mentioned it. Then himself going with her that's when I added my 2 cents by saying "Or I could take you cause I wouldn't have a problem with it again she flushed but not as much as before.

Clark then came in the picture so Pete took out a piece of paper. A permission slip I think for football. I said hello and he asked who I was and I said remember yesterday and then I noticed he was starring at something else and I asked him he ever listens to anyone and Chloe told me did it to everyone.

I noticed something around the girl he was starring at neck. It was kryptonite before he walked toward her I stopped him.

That's when he realized who I was. "You're that guy from yesterday" he said and I said "yes you're cousin, you see that thing around her neck it will hurt you".

Then the bell rang. Here was my chance I stopped Chloe before she walked away and asked if she could show me around. While we walked around in the halls and I decided to ask if she had decided if she was going to the homecoming dance she told me she wasn't going to it, and I asked if she would rethink it because I thought it would be fun. She said she might go but no one had asked her and that's when I decided I would. She didn't answer.

First period math boring trust me I might be the smartest thing on this planet. Second period it was okay because Chloe was there but the teacher doesn't think life could be on any other planet. Third period study hall Chloe had study hall so I followed her because I had nothing better to do she runs the paper which I found really cool. 4th period physical education which I dominated. 5th period metal working I made a miniature ship that actually worked. 6th period English I wrote in kryptonian by accident. 7th period civics I actually needed that one.

After school I had to talk to Clark, so I followed him he stopped running at this bridge. He was starring at the water when he asked what I was. I told him we were kryptonian of course he didn't believe me.

I heard 2 vehicles one of them dropped something I believe it is common for this type of thing to happen but the other vehicle ran it over. I turned around to see what was going on when I saw a car headed right toward us I pushed Clark out of the way. Even though I'm invincible it still hurts. While I was heading toward the water I ripped part of the ceiling off. While in the water I pulled out the driver. When I came up I saw Clark on the shore about to dive in. I called the police while Clark did CPR. When he came to he saw me and said, "I am positive I hit you." and I didn't even reply. When the police got there so did Clarks foster father Jonathan Kent. He asked who was driving the car and lex stood up told him it was him. Jonathan blew up and told him to drive slower. Lex walked over to me and asked me if there was anything he could do. I won't tell you what I told him yet. I then followed the Kents. I was at the house before even Clark was. Mrs. Kent is a nice lady when I arrived she welcomed me in her house. I told her I was Clark's cousin she hugged me I don't know why.


End file.
